A general air conditioner is an apparatus which cools or heats an indoor space using endothermic or exothermic reaction achieved by vaporization or liquefaction of refrigerant circulating in a cooling cycle. In the cooling cycle, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, etc. are connected through a refrigerant tube to implement a closed circuit.
Air conditioners are classified into a stand-type air conditioner in which an indoor unit is installed at a floor of an indoor space, a wall-mounted type air conditioner in which an indoor unit is installed at a wall of an indoor space, and a ceiling-type air conditioner in which an indoor unit is installed at a ceiling of an indoor space.
The indoor unit of the ceiling-type air conditioner may be embedded in the ceiling or may hang from the ceiling. The indoor unit of the ceiling-type air conditioner is installed at the ceiling, such that air inlets through which indoor air is suctioned and air outlets through which indoor air is discharged are respectively disposed at the bottom of the indoor unit. Further, a heat exchanger in which suctioned air is heat-exchanged with refrigerant to cool or heat the indoor space, and an air blower through which indoor air passes through the indoor unit and circulates the cooling cycle are installed in the indoor unit.
In addition, a drain tray configured to receive condensed water falling from the heat exchanger is disposed in the indoor unit of the ceiling-type air conditioner, and the condensed water collected in the drain tray is pumped by a drain pump and then discharged to the outside of the indoor unit through a drain hose.
In this case, after the drain hose is coupled to the drain pump, the drain hose needs to be additionally assembled using a separate fixing member such as a cable tie or clip ring so as to guarantee tensile force by increasing frictional force.